


I burn for thee...

by Your_Face_Is_My_Heart



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Erotic Poetry, F/M, Fraser's Ridge, POV Jamie, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Face_Is_My_Heart/pseuds/Your_Face_Is_My_Heart
Summary: Jamie finds a distraction from his heated desire while Claire is away for the evening.Deciding to write out his wicked feelings about his beloved wife, he knows only she can make him feel like no one else can.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 17
Kudos: 75





	I burn for thee...

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing. Hope you enjoy it.  
> I welcome all feedback.

Claire was away helping with a birth on The Ridge. It was late. It had been a long day of work and dealing with issues of a new family who came to settle on Fraser's Ridge. But yet, here I am, filled with need. Only my Sassenach can fulfill it. Nights like this, ones where she is not here, are the most difficult. Though it is a rare occurrence for her to be gone for a whole evening, I understand. Bairns come into this world not minding what others have planned. Right now her absence was particularly difficult because of the verra strong burning I had for her. Tonight was different, I wanted her to know, to capture my desire.

I decided to write down the details of my burning desire as a way of a personal gift. I do enjoy giving her gifts when I can. This wicked tale will hold a verra special place in her heart and hopefully make her wet and wanting.

As I sit at my large desk, I take out a fresh sheet of paper, fill the ink pot, sharpen my quill and set to write. I dinna ken if I ever have thought to write down the lude visions in my mind, let alone when I am burning like I am. It makes me think of the saying Claire has said many times "there's a first time for everything". This will be a first for me. I have many bawdy thoughts about her stirring in my head at the moment. These thoughts made me start to harden with arousal. I need to write quickly before they escape.

......  
I burn for thee... 

Claire,  
You are my love, my heart  
At times like this you are also my wee biting vixen  
How I burn for thee  
You are away and the need for you often grows more when you are not near

I picture you  
Your curls around your face  
Your smile, the secret smile you share only with me, the one with one lovely eyebrow raised  
That look on your face, I know it  
The look saved for me, I take in your beauty  
Your neck, your breasts, so beautiful, so full, so perfect in the palm of my hands  
I long to touch you now  
Kiss, smell and taste your scent  
It's intoxicating

I move down to your waist and hips  
How I long to put my hands around them while I kiss you on my way down  
Down to your beautiful wet fortress  
Its beauty astounds me  
The shape, the details, the color, the way it holds me takes me in and loves me  
I long to taste you  
My tongue on you, exploring your arousal  
Knowing that my mouth can give you pleasure like no other  
The feeling of you wiggling then relax when I flick the right engorged spot At last you release  
The feeling of satisfaction shows on your face  
I ken you want more  
You want me inside of you

You command me to lie down  
Taking charge to ease onto me with your sensitive and wet quim  
You take me in, deep into your secret velvet place of pleasure  
I can feel you pull me in  
The way you ride me takes you to another place  
To a place in your mind where we are one, always  
I feel you quiver on my cock and then the rush of your wetness, your release

You are smiling again yet I know you are not done  
Now I take you  
I flip you over to the edge of the bed and hold onto those lovely hips  
Wrap my hands around your waist and pull you into me  
The view of your arse makes my cock even harder

I am on the edge but don't want to finish yet  
My need is to hear your wee squeaks and moans  
I ken when I take ye from behind you make different wee noises  
My hands move under you to feel your breasts  
I lightly pinch your nipples, hard as wee stones  
You moan and quiver again  
I know it's almost time, I move in deeper, feeling every inch of your silken empire  
The feeling that comes over me is unlike any other  
Only you can make me feel that way  
The mixture of completeness and release extinguishes the burning inside me

Now we lie  
Bodies entwined  
Breathing in the scent of you and your satisfaction  
All is right with the world  
......

I am proud of my work and reread it. I know Claire would think it is awfully bawdy of me to write such words but I felt the need to. The words flowed from me as I pictured her in my mind.  
Now here I am with a cock as hard as an iron pot. I feel as if the skin may tear, it is stretched so tight.

"What in God's name do I do now?" I said under my breath. I reached down to grab it, to try to push it down. 

In that moment, like a gift from above, I heard footsteps in the hall.  
Claire's voice was a clear as glass "Jamie, are you up?".

She had no idea how "up" I was.  
Hearing her now, knowing she was home, I know my hardnedd is not going anywhere.

"I'm in here", I said loudly with a slight husky tone.

She arrived in the doorway and noticed the location of my hand over the bulged outline of my breeks.  
Her eyebrow raised at once, "I knew I recognized something in your voice."  
She smiled and walked over to me.

"The bairn, it came quickly?"  
"Yes, mother and baby girl are fine and healthy", said Claire.

"Do you need help with your large weapon, soldier?" She glanced down at my erection and game me a sly smile.  
Claire looked on the desk and noticed I had been writing. She picked up the paper, lifted an eyebrow up and asked "May I read this?".

"Of course you can Sassenach, it was to be a gift to you upon your arrival home. Now here you are". I stared at her straight and gave a wee smile. I nodded my head toward the paper for her to go on and read.

Her eyes were filled with excitement and then surprise. I was slightly nervous. How will she respond? I had not ever written such words on paper but had whispered many of my wicked thoughts to her in our bed. She did like that. My hopes were she would like this detailed written exploration of our love making as well.

Claire looked up from the paper when she was done reading. A smirk on her face. "Well, well Jamie. Aren't you just a little D. H. Lawrence."

"Who?", I said. 

"He's an author of a book called Lady Chatterley's Lover. I did enjoy reading that book back in my time. It was filled with naughty tales. Can we add Erotic Author to your list of talents? I You play the part of Lady Fraser's lover".

"Hmmm play. Well I dinna ken, Sassenach. If it has an effect on you, maybe. But for now I'll only share it with you, my wee vixen." I reached to cup her cheek in my hand.

"I can already see you are fit for our erotic adventure to begin", she said with a little flash of playfulness in her eyes.

She knelt down before me, removed my hand that was resting on my trapped, stiff cock and began to stroke its length through my breeks. I closed my eyes and leaned back in the chair. Claire slowly unbuttoned my trousers, I felt my erection happily spring free of its enclosure. I heard her smile. Before I knew it her solt and warm mouth was on me. She sucked lightly and expertly swirled her tongue around me. She reached down and gently gathered my baws in her hand. One hand below, one hand around, and that wet mouth on my hardened self. She moaned, "Jamie, I do love your cock".

With the build up from the evenings writing and now Claire, here on me, feeding her passion with my sword, the choice for her evening nourishment. It didn't take long for me to succumb to the pleasure of her sweet mouth. I exploded into her, she swallowed and licked her lips. Claire looked up at me, still with that wicked twinkle in her eyes. "How about we follow the instructions you wrote down for our evening". I simply nodded my head, "yes". I was completely under her power and happy to be there. She took my hands and led me over to the settee over by the fireplace. 

I was thankful for the small settee Claire insisted on adding to my den. At times like this it was very welcome, also a verra nice place for Adso's afternoon naps or one for myself on rare occasion.

Claire sat me down and started to undress very slowly. She stared at me with, I felt her desire as well. With that I started to arouse and stiffen again.  


She was a vision of true beauty, inside and out. Everything about Claire, her actions, her words were done out love and of her inner strength. She was like no other woman. My Claire, my Sassenach, my heart. The love I felt for her was unlike anything else on this earth.  


My thoughts of adoration were interrupted and I was brought back to the magic of this moment as her shift fell to the floor. Exposed were her lovely breasts and curved hips. I could smell the desire coming from her. She had a particular heral yet earthy pheromone which drove me wild. I didn't needed any help with desiring her, all it did was intensify my already burning hot need for her. 

Claire touched my shirt and pulled it up over my head, my breeks were still unbuttoned. I let them fall to the floor. 

We kissed, hard and passionate at first. Then the kids turned into gentle longing tongues, heavy breathing and moans.  
Hands feeling each other up and down.  
Our "erotic adventure" as Claire called it began. It went on verra close to as it was written.

The kissing and caressing of her exquisite body in all of her tender, delicious places.  
Her breasts, nipples hard and ready in need of my touch and soft kisses.  
My tongue moving down to pleasuring her slick, aroused, delicate pink fortress.  
One, two, then three large fingers gently entering in and out her swollen, inviting cavern as she melted into my touch.  
Claire slowly wiggled about but it then turned into relaxation and pleasing sighs when I licked the "spot".  
The taste of her sweet ecstasy.  
Gentle kisses to her inner thighs as she gained back consciousness.  
Her demand for me to sit up so she could ride me with expert ease. The anticipated deliverance of another quivering wet surrender.  
"More" is all she said. Claire turned around and I had the view of her fine arse. My hands wrapped around her waist as I eased into her.  
Claire's wee squeaking noises.  
Her moans declaring her love for me and my declarations to her in return.  
The feeling of her inner walls pulling me in and hugging my cock.  
Emotion and the raw feeling that came over me like a tidal wave.  
My own needed release.  
The collapse of our exhausted and entwined bodies complete with the scent of her satisfaction.  
My burning, now extinguished by my Sassenach.  
All of it happened, here and now.

These are the kind of nights on The Ridge that my memory will hold on to forever.


End file.
